haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Rika Shiguma/Plot Overviews
Background Rika was born to an unknown family. Not much is currently known about Rika's childhood. In her high school years, Rika was being called for assistance numerous times by her peers for game development, film editing, and the like. Rika once stated that in exchange for her assistance, she asked her peers to purchase for her Doujinshi from Comiket, in which she isn't able to reach due to her sickness when in crowds. Due to her high-level scientific intelligence and abilities, headmaster Pegasus of St. Chronica's Academy decided to personally enroll Rika into his Academy in hopes of its reputation rising, and built the Rika Room specifically for her and disallowed her in attending regular classes there. A year before the start of the series, Rika was invited by Pegasus to watch St. Chronica's Academy's school festival. There, Rika caught a glimpse of Sena's exaggerated performance which she later pointed out to the latter months after joining the Neighbor's Club, much to Sena's distress. Character History First meeting After a failed sleeping gas experiment, Rika was knocked unconscious and a bewildered Kodaka, who was just passing by the Rika Room, rescues her and brings Rika to the school infirmary. Recovered, Rika personally visits her rescuer, Kodaka, at his classroom to thank him for his actions. Looking for a way to repay him, Rika causes an uproar in Kodaka's class after mentioning rape and Kodaka immediately leaves with Rika from the classroom. Outside, Rika continues her discussion of repayment to Kodaka yet the latter continuously denies her offer. As the school bell rang, Rika leaves before Kodaka but not before knowing his name. After the school's dismissal, Rika heads to the Neighbor's Club clubroom; searching for Kodaka and figures that she would join the Neighbor's Club just to get closer to him. And after acquiring the club's requirements for membership, Yozora, the club's president, accepted Rika into the club. First activities After asking the current members of the Neighbor's Club on what activities their club holds, Rika shows off her doujinshi to everyone and read it as erotically as possible, leaving the others completely disgusted. Afterwards, Rika tested her gameplay headsets to everyone by playing a video game which is still in beta, but ends with their morale in coop gaming taking a major hit yet Rika herself claims that she had fun considering it was her first time playing with other people. Rika also participates when the club goes for karaoke. Summer break During the first days of their summer break, the Neighbor's Club were facing communication problems and Rika suggests to use their cellphones to contact one another and Yozora and Kodaka praise Rika for her idea. The day after they finished exchanging e-mail addresses within the club, Rika begins by sending prank messages to Kodaka about her being "raped" by Yozora, much to Kodaka's and Yozora's chagrin yet leaving Rika energized. After a bad end in Sena's game, the Neighbor's club decides to visit a pool resort. On their way there, Rika, along with Yozora, were nauseous the whole ride and once they arrive at the resort, they decide to rest for a while. While the rest of their clubmates finished changing and head to the crowded pools, Rika and Yozora head home due to their sick condition. After their failed outing by the pool, Rika comes up with the idea of using Sena's owned villa as a summer camp and the Neighbor's Club settles their next activity on going there as training. Arriving at Sena's villa days later, Rika suggests on doing a "Normal's" ritual where they pose and shout "It's the beach" before they begin swimming, but ended with embarrassing results after doing so. After witnessing Yukimura applying sunscreen unto Kodaka, Rika gets excited and passes out, much to Kodaka's bewilderment. During their last day at Sena's villa, Rika again suggests on telling horror stories and engaging on a test of courage afterwards after Rika teases the whole club on doing an orgy. After Rika's hapless story, many more followed until Yozora was able to frighten the others with her horror story; cancelling their test of courage. Later that evening, as Kodaka was busy escorting his fellow female clubmates to the bathroom, Rika intends to have intercourse with Kodaka, much to his nuisance. On the last days of their break, the Neighbor's Club decides to visit a summer festival. After meeting up, Kodaka compliments Rika on her appearance after wearing a yukata and leaving her hair hanging down. After eating their snacks, Rika agrees with Yozora to head home first but Sena intervenes by challenging Yozora in the festival's games. While Yozora and Sena compete, Kodaka and the rest stroll around the festival and Rika was rewarded with a gaming console after winning a game in a certain stall. After playing, the Neighbor's Club decides on lighting fireworks as they wait for their ride. After lighting the last firework, Yozora's hair was caught on fire and Kodaka throws in a bucket of firework-contaminated water on impulse on her hair to extinguish the flames. As Yozora was upset by the state she was in, she left her clubmates alone, leaving them speechless. Post-summer break When Yozora and Kodaka enter the clubroom, Rika immediately mistakes Yozora as a "handsome pretty boy" and other nonsense titles before fainting out of excitement. Regaining consciousness, Rika prompts Yozora into wearing a prestigious white long coat and doing a little skit of a student council president (Yozora) confronting a delinquent (Kodaka). After seeing their play, Rika again passes out. Asking for help on Kobato's unfinished summer homework, Rika, along with the other members of the Neighbor's Club agrees on helping Kobato in her homework and later, Kodaka scolds Rika for writing a vulgar answer on Kobato's homework. Hearing about a new hairstyle trend, Rika provides assistance to Yozora on applying the "Tower" hairstyle unto Sena. As they present the masterpiece they made to Sena's hair, Rika and Yozora were in awe, but mostly proud of their creation, prompting Sena to feel comfortable on the ruckus they made to her hair as Kodaka instead looks at it with disgust. Yozora and Rika later apologize to Sena for their wrongdoing. Days later, Rika chooses a more casual look by not wearing her "fake" glasses and letting her hair freely flow down her back. An appearance that Kodaka found to be very beautiful as he compliments Rika yet receiving a blow from his other jealous female clubmates. Though bewildered with their actions, Rika can only smirk but Kodaka ignores her afterwards as Rika begins to show her perverseness. Consoling her broken heart, Rika reveals her gay anime movie to watch with her clubmates as they look upon Rika with raised eyebrows. After Kodaka reprimands Yozora for not allowing Rika to show her movie due to its "indecent" cover, Yozora ultimately allows Rika to show her movie and the Neighbor's Club were quite surprised as they found the movie's plot to be interesting, which Yozora later points out and allows Rika to bring her other movies of the same genre to show in the clubroom in the future. During their break from the finals, Rika comes up with the idea of celebrating an after party, which everyone later approves. Rika also begins to look at Kodaka and Yozora with suspicion after Kodaka accidentally spills out a hint of their childhood friendship, which the two should keep a secret. After eating their snacks, Rika again comes up with the King Game for them to play, which almost ended with a kiss between Kodaka and Sena and Rika feels relief for that. Trip to Yokoshima Wonderland On the last days of their break, the Neighbor's Club decides to go to Yokoshima Wonderland, a popular theme park. While waiting in the park's entrance, Rika, Yozora, and Kobato begin fooling Maria into thinking that theme parks are deadly places for children. After seeing through their lies, Maria insults the three girls. After enjoying the sights of the park, Rika, along with Sena, Yozora, and Kobato, decide to ride the most popular ride in the park first, the Black Dragon roller coaster. While Kodaka protested their idea and persuaded his clubmates to back off from the ride, the girls instead tease Kodaka into being scared which Kodaka admits to be true. After their exchange, Kodaka is left to ride the deadly roller coaster with his clubmates and warns them beforehand. During the ride, Rika feels "excited" by the vibration caused by the rails while the others bash the ride in being slow, and as they reach higher and higher, all of them begin to feel fear while Rika becomes coldly silent. After the big drop on the highest rail, instead of wailing in fear, Rika swears gravity and its scientists repeatedly which frightens Kodaka as he was sitting next to Rika. After the ride, Rika claims that she doesn't remember going in an outburst during the whole ride after Kodaka reminds her. After the Black Dragon, Rika rides in a merry-go-round numerous times in an attempt to feel "excited" but it leaves her sexually frustrated, much to Kodaka's disgust after Rika explains to him during lunch. After lunch, while Sena and Yozora compete at the Black Dragon roller coaster, Kodaka and the rest go and ride several thrill rides, visiting a haunted house, and riding a high Ferris Wheel. After Rika asks about the whereabouts of Sena and Yozora, Kodaka decides to look for them afterwards. In finding Sena and Yozora, who were physically and mentally exhausted from riding the Black Dragon eight times straight, the two girls refuse to call off their competition and ultimately vomit upon Kodaka. After the vomit incident, the Neighbor's Club goes to a neighboring hot springs area to rest. While on her way to purchase some medicine for Sena and Yozora, Rika stumbles on Kodaka and Yukimura outside the baths. Kodaka explains to Rika that Yukimura was a girl all along, and, to confirm this, Rika puts her hand under Yukimura's skirt as the latter moans, giving Kodaka uneasiness. Rika then confirms that Yukimura's a girl and Kodaka asks Rika to convince Yukimura to believe she's a girl and Rika agrees to do so. After a couple of minutes, Rika returns with Yukimura now knowing full well of her real gender of being a female after Rika's successful lesson to her about "The birds and the bees" (an idiomatic term of a person lecturing someone, especially children, about sex and pregnancy, that is to say, sex education). Kodaka then pats Rika's head as thanks, much to Rika's discomfort. Afterwards, the Neighbor's Club heads home. New semester At the clubroom, amidst the confusion of Yukimura's new attire, Yozora explains to Kodaka that it is her second version of Yukimura's training into becoming a man. Still in bewilderment, Sena and Rika converse about the growing popularity of cute girls in butler uniforms and points out Kokonoe Mebaru from 'Chicken Butler and Mayonnaise' as the primary source and example (a parody to the light novel series, Mayo Chiki!, and its protagonist Konoe Subaru), a fact that made Yozora realize that she yet again failed to turn Yukimura less feminine in the eyes of Kodaka. Some time later, after Rika and Yozora lectured Kodaka about stock merchandises, Yozora agrees on playing an otome game requested to her by Rika. As Rika guides Yozora in her gameplay, Rika then points out the character's better observation skills in Yozora's game to Kodaka, stating the he should compliment a girl every time they change their hairstyle. After Kodaka pointed out each and every one of Rika's recent hairstyles, Rika exclaims that he should have said something in the past if he already noticed; speculating that Kodaka hadn't gave her too much attention. Kodaka clarifies Rika by telling her that he always looks upon her but Rika remarks that if Kodaka had complimented her hairstyle, he would surely raise Rika's affection points. Stating that he has no need of Rika's affection points, Rika leaves the clubroom in dismay. Meanwhile, after Yozora got a bad end from her game, Rika, back inside the clubroom, explains the reason and insists that Yozora plays the game again. Though Yozora refuses Rika's suggestion, she claims that she already has friendless-delinquent in the real world. The following day, Rika welcomes Kodaka in the clubroom wearing her newly blond hairstyle, yet Kodaka fails to compliment it, much to Rika's distress. Eventually, Rika brags to Kodaka about her own-made hair dye, which she used to dye her hair blonde. Though Kodaka sees Rika's invention plain, along with her other inventions, much to Rika's dismay. After asking for suggestions on what to invent instead, Kodaka declares a time machine. The next day, Rika introduces her newly-built time machine to everyone inside the clubroom and eventually uses it on Kodaka, much to the worry of others. Prior to activating the machine, Rika explained that the machine can only bring the user's consciousness in the past, and will eventually return them to the present after five minutes. Five minutes later, Kodaka wakes up from his nightmare and Rika apologized for lying to him about the time machine and instead built a sleeping agent with a hypnotism feature. Though Kodaka apologized to Rika for calling her inventions plain. After Kodaka revealed to Rika that he indeed returned ten years from the past, Rika looks at Kodaka with suspicion, following with Sena asking Kodaka why Yozora was present in his dream of ten years ago. Hearing Sena's question, Kodaka tries to reason with his fellow clubmates but Yozora nonchalantly reveals to them her and Kodaka's past childhood friendship, much to the shock of everyone. Discussions for the cultural festival Despite Yozora's shocking revelation about her and Kodaka's past, the Neighbor's Club continue to meet up as usual. At the clubroom, after Yozora denies Kodaka's request on their club's participation for their upcoming cultural festival, Sena protests and brags to them about her 'spectacular performance' of their last festival. Rika, who claimed to have watched last year's event, then shares to the others about Sena's performance on her point of view, eventually realizing that Sena's performance was deemed to be extremely embarrassing on the latter's part, much to Sena's dismay. Shortly thereafter, Rika, along with the other club members, agree to join for their cultural festival. On their first discussion, Sena proposed a maid cafe, which Yozora coldly rejects on the spot. After seeing Kodaka trying to prove himself a worthy servant, the rest were taken aback by his intensifying performance. Shortly thereafter, Rika volunteers into becoming a maid and wears Yukimura's former maid clothes. Dismayed by the fact the Kodaka hasn't been peeking while she changes for the uniform, Rika shows a sadistic performance as a tsundere maid serving a costumer - which is Kodaka. After her demonstration, the club members criticize Rika's maid performance of being of poor taste. The following day, the club hypothesizes on having a fortune telling booth for their festival. Like with the maid cafe, Yozora makes a demonstration with Sena by telling the latter's fortune As Sena wholeheartedly believes all of Yozora's dubious fortune telling, Rika and Kodaka express their dismay towards Sena for being too naive as they explain to each other about the Barnum Effect. A day later, Rika brings in her piles of books about fortune telling in case they ever go with the fortune telling booth as their act for the festival. Through this, the club was able to discover the upcoming birthday of Kobato, much to Sena's excitement as she announced that the Neighbor's Club would be throwing the young girl a birthday party. Shopping in Nagaya Days later, Rika, along with her fellow high school female club-mates, were anxious on how Kodaka had brought them all along together to buy Kobato's present without notifying the girls about it, and how he would act nonchalant and dense about the situation. As Rika sulks over Kodaka's denseness and how she had already depicted their current situation beforehand, Kodaka found Rika's appearance, specifically her outfit, to be weird; as Rika had applied a ton of effort to her hairstyle, she left her clothes the same as it was. Eventually, Kodaka compliments Rika's appearance to be cute as he added that cute clothes would also make her cuter. Unbeknownst to Kodaka, he actually said his compliment towards Rika out loud, causing the latter to blush. After stating that she killed her science type character, Rika asks Sena and Yozora for advice on where they get their clothes from. While seeing Sena hopeless, Rika compliments Yozora's clothing to be cute and sexy, much to Yozora's surprise and embarrassment as Rika and Kodaka preaches her behind the truth of wearing 'boyish clothes'. Eventually, the Neighbor's Club reaches Nagaya and Rika, along with Yukimura, who tags along with Yozora as they shop, leaving Kodaka and Sena to shop together alone. Some time later, the gangs assembles and Kodaka 'compliments' Rika on her newly-bought casual dress. Afterwards, the Neighbor's Club heads home empty handed with gifts they plan to buy for Kobato. Birthday party In their birthday decorated yet dull clubroom, the club prepares for Kobato's arrival. As they were, Rika suggests to play some games for the party but was immediately shot down by Yozora knowing that they don't have anything decent to play with. Eventually, the club awkwardly welcomes Kobato by popping their party poppers in-simultaneously and then commences on the party. After having sang a birthday song, Kobato blowing the candles on her birthday cake and eating the cake itself altogether, the club presents their gift to Kobato individually; Rika presents Kobato with a collection of aroma candles. Filming As the Neighbor's Club continue with their usual discussions on what business to run for their cultural festival, Kodaka thanks his fellow clubmates for the party they held for Kobato the day before. After thanking them, Yozora made a remark on striving to have friends so that they can celebrate enjoyable birthday parties like they did with Kobato's. As the rest proudly agrees with Yozora, Rika coldly stares at Kodaka and happily declares that they should work hard for their upcoming festival, leaving Kodaka bewildered. In their discussion, Rika preaches her club about the different types of cafes after Sena suggested to have an animal cafe for the festival, resulting in the other club members to come up with different cafes to suggest of their taste. Rika also sides with Sena when she comes up with a haunted house, offering her ideas and knowledge to make it possible. The Neighbor's Club then agrees to film for a movie for their cultural festival after knowing that Kobato's doing one also in their festival - in which she is the lead role also. Yozora also allows to hear out her fellow club-mates about their suggestions on what their movie is going to be about; Rika suggests for a BL (boy's love) scene. Days after their discussion, Yozora announces that their script is finished and the Neighbor's Club members found it astounding. After Yozora tells them the actors they'll be casting for their film, Sena and Rika object. Rika reprimands Yozora for casting Kodaka to a role unfitting for him and at the same time, found the movie's protagonist to be perfect which outcasts them to the other casts. Consequently, Rika declares that they'll be doing a vote for what roles they'll be cast in, which eventually lead to some members having absurd roles. As a result, Yozora announces that she will be redoing the script. Following Yozora and Sena's fight, the Neighbor's Club then accepted Yozora's third revised script, hence they commenced filming. In the midst of filming, Maria spills the beans about Kodaka and Sena's engagement, much to the shock of the Neighbor's Club. Knowing that they too are also childhood friends, Yozora inquires Rika if a childhood friend has a much closer relationship than that of a fiancee. To Yozora's dismay, Rika replies by saying that a fiancee has a deeper relationship and adds that Kodaka and Sena are also childhood friends. Irritated, Sena slaps Yozora from her trance and declares that they should begin filming, which the others agreed upon. The following day, Kodaka exposes Yozora's plagiarism and Rika was in charge of the interrogation. After being harshly scolded by Rika, Yozora apologizes for her wrongdoing. Worried about the outcome, Rika discusses with Kodaka that they should just continue filming despite using Yozora's plagiarized script. Hearing this, Sena objects and declares that they should instead use her own script for their film that she prepared beforehand, much to the praise of her fellow club-mates. By the fourth day of their dubious filming over Sena's version of the script, Rika felt skeptical about the outcome of their filming but continues to assist Sena as much as she can. After filming, Rika and Kodaka were on their way to The Rika Room. On their way there, Rika remarks that it is their first time walking together, as Kodaka replies in an uninterested manner, much to Rika's displeasure. Inside the Rika room, Rika and Kodaka reminisce about their first meeting which Rika states with precise detail over how long since it had happened. Afterwards, Rika shows Kodaka a secret room in her laboratory, which is a prep room where Rika makes edits for their film. As Kodaka intends to leave, Rika calls out to him and shows him some of the finished scenes for their film, much to Kodaka's amazement. As Kodaka praises Rika for her work, Kodaka asks Rika if the work assigned to her was too much. Rika replies by saying that even if it took a fair amount of work, she had fun doing it since it was her first time doing film editing with people her age, in contrast when she was doing it with people from various companies. After Kodaka spots a photo binder, Rika shows it to her showing photos of him and the other Neighbor's Club members which were taken in secret. Rika states that she uses the pictures as reference for the character models she used in the game "Romancing Saga", much to her embarrassment when talking to Kodaka about it. After Rika shows a tender smile to Kodaka, the latter leaves Rika's prep room. Postponing their filming for the time being, the Neighbor's Club visits Kobato's school to watch the film starring her as the lead character. After watching the film, Rika compliments Kobato's film by admiring its retro-style effects despite being into newer special effects. Later, after knowing that Kobato avoids her classmates that try to befriend her, Rika mutters to herself about Kobato's behavior being similar to his brother and concludes that the latter and the former are definitely siblings. When Kodaka came to check on Rika, the latter replies by teasing Kodaka about her eating a chocolate banana being too stimulating for the boy students in the school. After Kodaka sneered at Rika, the latter retorts. NOTE: In the anime, Rika simply walks away after Kodaka came to check on the latter. The school festival At the day of the sports festival - the first part of the school festival before the cultural festival - Rika was atop the school roof watching as the event went on. Not long after, Kodaka spots Rika and rushes to her. There, she spots Rika wearing their gym uniform and bloomers under her lab coat, much to his surprise. In response to Rika's outfit, Kodaka remarks that Rika should instead get a spare gym uniform for her to participate in the sports festival. Unfortunately, Rika rejects this as she explains that she still has work to do, and added that she still wouldn't join if otherwise. Kodaka then notices the bags under Rika's eyes and thanks Rika for all the hard work she'd made for their film. Rika immediately blushes and retorts towards Kodaka. Afterwards, the race below their school's track commences and Rika spots Sena in her binoculars running as she remarks about the latter's bouncing bosom, much to her envy. After Sena wins the race from below, Rika praises Sena for her abilities and then asks Kodaka about his thoughts towards Sena and their engagement. Kodaka apprises Rika that he only sees Sena as a fellow club member and that their engagement is already water under the bridge. Though when Rika notes that Sena doesn't seem to share the same view as Kodaka, Kodaka then asks Rika about what she had recently said, much to Rika's frustration. Looking at Kodaka with her cold gaze, Rika suddenly chants a cryptic prose regarding to avoidance. As a reply to the latter, Kodaka simply says that what Rika says was about Kobato's behavior, as if feigning ignorance to the true meaning of Rika's message. Filled with mixed emotions, Rika sulks on Kodaka's ignorance. Then, Rika remarks that it's okay for her to continue acting the way she was but as she inquires Kodaka that if it's time for them to move forward, Kodaka stops Rika from saying any further. As Kodaka was about to leave Rika, the latter tells Kodaka that they're already friends, but the words were muffled by the strong wind as Kodaka asks Rika what she'd said and left, leaving Rika on the roof contemplating for hours. Later, Rika sends a text to Yozora promising the latter and the Neighbor's club that she will present the finished version of their film by the next day. While adding the finishing touches to their film, Rika faints due to overwork. Later, Kodaka discovers Rika in her dire situation as Rika urges Kodaka that she is still able to finish editing their film. Ignoring Rika's request, Kodaka immediately carries Rika to the school's infirmary, reenacting their first meeting. As Rika rests, Kodaka makes a visit. After mockingly telling Rika to keep her cold, Kodaka asks Rika about her condition. Rika says her condition is improving, much to Kodaka's relief. After a moment of silence, Rika inquires Kodaka about the cancellation of their film, which Kodaka confirms. After pinning blames unto one another, Kodaka informs Rika on Yozora's remark stating that it would be pointless for them (the Neighbor's Club) to showcase their film without them having to see it first hand, driving Rika to tears after hearing the latter. Confirming to Rika the reason why Yozora established the Neighbor's Club in the first place, Rika entices Kodaka to make a move on her, an act that Kodaka wouldn't admit himself to do, stated by Rika herself. Consequently, Rika has Kodaka read her a BL novel as a bed time story, much to Kodaka's shock and embarrassment. In the midst of reading, Rika and Kodaka nearly made facial contact after Kodaka's reading made Rika feel excited. After stumbling on the word "yaoi hole" in one of the lines he's reading, Kodaka asks Rika about the "yaoi hole". After a short argument, Kodaka concludes to Rika that the "yaoi hole" doesn't exist in men, much to Rika's dismay. However, Rika notes to Kodaka how she uses her information about the "yaoi hole" to convince Yukimura about her actual gender during the events back at the hot springs. Worried on what to do, Rika suggests Kodaka to get naked in front of Yukimura, which Kodaka harshly denies on doing. After teasing Kodaka to strip in front of her, Rika gets hit on the head by Kodaka and leaves. On the last day of their school festival, Rika invites everyone in the Neighbor's Club to watch their fully-edited film. Prior to the film showing, Rika apologizes in front of her fellow clubmates for the delay of showcasing their film during the festival. And afterwards, the Neighbor's Club watch their own-made movie. After the screening, the club members express their positive thoughts on their film as they all agree to do another one on their next year's festival. Crisis within the Neighbor's Club After having their morale damaged due to playing Sena's Friend-Making Game, the Neighbor's Club faces a threat after Aoi Yusa from the Student Council arrives in their club's doorstep. As Aoi and Yozora have a heated debate with Yozora having the upper-hand, Aoi later points at Rika, as well as Yukimura and Kobato, who Aoi claims to be breaking school rules for not wearing their uniforms. However, this was quickly shot down by Yozora along with her other accusations with her quick wit. Consequently, Aoi storms out of the clubroom defeated. Aoi then makes a counter-attack by returning to the clubroom by the following day with a legitimate reason for the Neighbor's Club's disposal, but was sent away by Sena with her harsh scolding, who was only in a hurry to return playing her game, much to Rika's surprise. To the shock of the Neighbor's Club, Sena confesses and proposes to Kodaka. After Rika tells Kodaka that she expected the latter to happen, Kodaka leaves the clubroom, much to Rika's dismay. A week after the confession, Rika sends a text message to Kodaka telling him to go to the school rooftop otherwise she will play a recording of him reading a BL novel of their school's PA system. Minutes later, Kodaka arrives at the rooftop, seemingly doubtful that Rika actually owns the recording. Abruptly, Rika plays a part of the recording over the PA system, much to Kodaka' shock. After being questioned by Kodaka, Rika tells the latter that she will punish him for his recent actions, which Kodaka accepts. Immediately, Rika shows Kodaka her instrument of punishment, the Nine Lives Breaker, which consists of floating metal projectiles and then proceeds to hit Kodaka with it, much to his agony. Frustrated by his actions, Rika continuously attacks Kodaka with her metal projectiles, as Kodaka tries to defend himself as the two have a heated argument over Kodaka's recent actions after the confession. After a small chase, Rika tells Kodaka that Sena has been interested in him ever since he rescued her from a group of boys back when they were at a pool resort. She also badmouths Sena for the many advantages she has over Kodaka, calling her a "cheat character". Rika also tells Kodaka about Yozora being completely depressed after the confession. Like with Sena, Rika insults Yozora for clinging onto the past memories she had with Kodaka. Afterwards, Rika gets flustered after Kodaka tells her that if she has any right to complain over his close relationship with Aoi and Hinata, which she replies by attacking Kodaka with her floating weapons. After mocking Kodaka for being a protagonist in a harem comedy, Kodaka retorts and shocks her after he admits that he is willing to become one and adding that he treasures the Neighbor's Club in such a way that he didn't want to lose it. Yet Rika argues with Kodaka that he is not being himself in the club, followed by Kodaka retorting back at her by saying that she too doesn't act the way she is now. When asked by Kodaka of her intentions, Rika exclaims that she wanted to have friends. After removing the cat ears from Rika's head which he suspects to be the controls for the metal projectiles, Kodaka was rammed by Rika's ''Nine Lives Breaker ''from all directions, much to his shock. Rika reveals to Kodaka that the cat ears only react to her brain waves and that the metal balls were controlled by a remote hidden in her pocket. After complimenting one another after the fight, Rika and Kodaka fell into exhaustion. Rika then reassures Kodaka to consult her whenever he faces a difficult problem. Afterwards, Kodaka asks Rika to be his friend. As a reply, Rika teases her with Kodaka's usual ''"Eh, what's you say?" ''tone, much to Kodaka's nuisance. However, Rika infers to Kodaka that all of them in the Neighbor's Club are already friends, as Rika and Kodaka then burst into laughter. Afterwards, Rika helps Kodaka in standing up. Category:Plot Overviews